Darkness and Light
by Your Favorite Mistake x3
Summary: Okay one-shot. Not very fluffy. Very angsty. It is in Ginny Wesley's perspective. And when she refers to you- she talking about Draco Malfoy. Anyways Ginny's relationship with Draco until the unfortunate end. Not your modern fic. R/R please.As I said very


Light and Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns all from books. I own everything else. Also Walter Scott owns the quote.  
  
Copyrights: I am in no way making any profit off of this and am not in any way associated with J.K.  
  
Summary:  
  
You never really had a life have you? You've never really lived. Life has choices, decisions, love, and obstacles. No your life was planned out, anything you want you could have any problems and daddy could fix them. You lived a fairy tale, but there would never be a Happily Ever After.  
  
Rating: PGish  
  
Story.  
  
Life is over-rated, as you would say. In your perspective It had no meaning, people enjoyed it, clinging tightly to it as comfort only to have it ripped from their grasp in the end. You were always so cynical. You were never given the chance to appreciate life. It was laid out for you. A map and guide to the world.  
  
You never really had a life have you? You never really lived. Life has choices, decisions, love, obstacles. No your life was planned out, anything you wanted you had it, any problems and daddy could take care of it.  
  
Instead of enjoying anything, you had to point out it's flaws. Anything, from flowers to people. No one ever pointed out your flaws. In your eyes you had none. You did not become arrogant, though you acted like it. Worse, you felt inside of you that you were invincible. You had no weakness. To some you did not.  
  
You were a painting of perfection to yourself, not a brush stroke out of place.  
  
At least until that fateful day. When you came to the reality of yourself and everyone. We are all living mistakes. That's when you realized it. You had never really lived. You had been a shadow of your fathers power, just an heir to carry the name, you like the rest of us were worthless.  
  
That's the reason we came to know each other isn't it? You needed someone to feel superior over. Someone more flawed than yourself . And you received me.  
  
No it wasn't friendship. It was something else. Nothing more, nor less. More of a need to grab hold of something stable in the spinning whirl of life.  
  
You were different and I was too. Not for the same reasons. That's the thing of being different, as much as we tell ourselves differently , no one that is different is like us, or we'd be the same. No we were both different, Fire and Ice. Darkness and Light. Love and Hate. But we in our differences came to grow into one.  
  
Then into more. I can't say exactly what it was. It may have been love, but it was never spoken. But it was there. And suddenly it didn't matter that we most likely wouldn't live past 29, or that a war was raging, or that Darkness was embracing Light. Fire engulfed ice, and love exploded together with hate. No things were simple again.  
  
And then as your daddy had taught you to, you embraced your destiny. I could almost feel the pain of the mark being burned into your skin. No I pleaded you not to, but it was your father's will.  
  
And so I chose my fate. Not as you did, you were forced. I had a choice. Light or dark. I chose Light. And so for a final time we embraced. Sorrow and regret and sadness radiated into the air. And again Fire, Light, and Love were stolen from it's downfall that night, crying and pleading to be together again as would a child when taken from it's mother.  
  
Over the next month I was depressed but determined to fight. I fought for Light beside some of the greatest heroes, I never did it for them. I did it for me and I did it for you. So that one day Light and Dark could embrace again one day.  
  
And then there was the night. The first time I'd seen you since we'd parted. Only this time it was not for us.  
  
I remember like it was yesterday. I was bound to that tombstone. It was just about the time when the sun was rising. You and about a dozen other Death Eaters were around me.  
  
You told me how valuable I was to the dark lord. How Tom offered me the greatest power imaginable. You asked me if I would join them or if I would choose to die and sleep my last sleep. Your voice was cold but your eyes were pleading and too this day I remember what I did.  
  
I held my chin high as my family had taught me to do. I drew my shoulders back and made my face impassive and proud. No trace of fear or anything was to be found. I did not need to calm myself. I was ready to do what was needed to be done. And once again life threw a choice at me. And I was ready.  
  
Death--the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening. - Walter Scott. I had read that somewhere. I know I had. And for some unknown reason it rang through my head. And I let the meaning sink in.  
  
Out loud I spoke in a voice that was indescribable. It had the sharpness of the knife and it was strong and clear  
  
"Death--the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening. And I have chosen to finally be woken."  
  
My statement hung in the air, thickening it, and some, I knew chocked on it.  
  
My eyes were devoid of emotion, and I was not afraid to die. I stared into your eyes. I did not tear them away. I could get lost in them and hide away. But I did not. I still kept my stare even as I saw at the bottom of my eye as you brought your wand to my chest. And for that last moment you let your guard down....  
  
Pain, Grief, Pleading, Sadness, Desperateness, and something even greater, maybe it was love, resided in your eyes. And you muttered two words. 'Avada Kedvra' and closed your eyes. It immediately hit, and as if in slow motion it happened.  
  
I felt as the charm tore the air from my lungs, breaking apart my insides, filling me with searing pain but I refused to call out. My body arched gracefully forward and my eyes never even had time to roll back as I fell forward, dead. I was still bound to the gravestone, and my limp body slumped against the ropes.  
  
Yes that night I died for pride and for the light. I died to help give the others strength. But that night I died for more. That night I died for you. So once again in a little while Darkness and Light could embrace once more, and for the rest of eternity. That night I died for you.  
That night I died for Love. 


End file.
